


Just so we can see with who our lives are meant to be

by Diricawl_Van



Series: soulmate vision!au [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (people who identify as queer are totally valid tho), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Coming of Age, Fluff, Im sorry for that, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, and they love each other, but it's uncommon and person gets judged for it, dan's kid in first chapter, i love them, ill learn how to tag by the end of this work hopefully, it's cute, toxic masculinity all around, very little violence in second chapter but not graphic, what if life was just a bit different?, word queer used as a slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diricawl_Van/pseuds/Diricawl_Van
Summary: Dan always knew there was a person perfect for him. If he thought about them they would see through his eyes. This made life bit different.aka. expansion of my 2009!Phan soulmate au
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: soulmate vision!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. I was first one to see

**Author's Note:**

> I've promised this way too long ago. Yeahhhh I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

~~1995. (Dan’s age: 4 // Phil’s age: 8)~~

It was a really peaceful day in the Howell household and Karen was preparing lunch. Of course that was before she suddenly heard terrified screaming coming from her four year old's room.

She didn't think she ever ran that fast in her life but when she arrived in his room Dan was seemingly fine. He was in the middle of his bedroom surrounded by his toys, not a drop of blood from injuries or someone else in his room, holding his face in his hands and crying quietly.

Karen scoped him in her arms and sat on the bed putting the toddler in her lap.

"Shhh, Dan. Everything is fine, bear. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I was just playing, mummy, and then I felt like someone hugged me but then I closed my eyes and then I wasn't here annd there were lot of kids sitting there and it was scary mmummyyy" the toddler mumbled making it hard for Karen to understand. She thought she understood enough though.

"Oh Dan, I think your soulmate was thinking about you for the first time" Karen said with a smile. 

It was an unusual thing to do. Parents usually left the explaining or even mentioning soulmates for schools to do when their children are 8 and mature enough to understand even a piece of it. But Dan’s soulmate was seemingly that much older than him from what Karen gathered from "lot of kids sitting".

"What's a soullllmateee??" Dan said with shaky voice pulling away from his mom so he could see her. 

*It wouldn't hurt him to know and it will also stop scaring him since this will happen more often now that Dan’s soulmate knows*, Karen thought so she answered the question. 

"A soulmate is someone who is perfect for you. Like a best friend but more. You can stay friends or you can be more, it depends.. When you closed your eyes was there color?" 

"Yes." Dan said with a confused voice. 

"So you're gonna be more than friends with your soulmate." Karen said with a happy voice. Now, she knew there wasn't anything wrong with having platonic soulmate(s) but she wanted a romantic one for her son. "You're gonna find each other and you'll love them the most in the whole world." 

"More than you and dad?" Dan asked as his eyes widened. 

"Yeah, more than me and dad." Karen said, her smile only a little sad. "Anyways, what you just saw was soulmate vision. It's supposed to help us find our soulmates." she said placing him to sit next to her on his bed. 

"So when your soulmate is thinking about you you get that nice feeling of being loved and if you close your eyes you can see what they see. It helps you to find them, but don't worry about it because soulmates always find each other sooner or later."

"Always?" Dan asked. 

"Always." Karen said kissing his forehead. "I'm gonna go finish lunch now but if you have any questions ask me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes pasted from then when she heard small footsteps running towards the kitchen. 

"Mummy, mummyyy!!" Dan called as he ran to her and hugged her legs looking up to her. 

"What is it, bear?" She said pulling him in her hands and turning the stove off. 

"If I can see what my soulmate can see me when she thinks about me and I get huggy feel does that mean she gets huggy feel to know I can see it?" 

Karen was, once again, stunned with how smart her kid is. She didn't think of that question until she was twelve and there he was, three times younger, asking her exactly that.

"Well, no Dan. They don't. You never really know when your soulmate can see through their soulmate vision since even though it's mostly every time when you're just a little boy it gets more complicated when you grow up." 

She thought about it for a minute and than added, "And your soulmate doesn't have to be a girl. Just because I have daddy and he has me, it doesn't mean everybody has to be in boy-girl relationship, ok?" 

"Ok mummy. Love you." Dan said and kissed his mum’s cheek. 

She set him down and watched as he ran out of the kitchen. Somehow she knew: Life is not gonna be easy for her little boy but he's destined to do amazing things.


	2. You belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! : WORD QUEER USED AS A SLUR AND BULLYING
> 
> ok now that that's done... i wrote this two weeks ago and forgot to post.. sorryyy

~~2003. (Dan’s age: 12 // Phil’s age: 16)~~

*Don't listen to them, don't listen to them, don't listen to them..* Dan repeated in his head. *It's gonna be fine, don't listen to them..*

He was walking through school trying to avoid eye contact with everyone so they couldn't see his watery eyes. Everyone, however, was looking at him. He couldn't blame them, with five kids going behind him and calling him names.

"Come on, puff, when are you finally gonna start wearing girls uniform like you're supposed to? Poor your soulmate, they're going to have to deal with such a pathetic excuse of a boy." 

"Of course, that's only if they don't run away as soon as they see him" 

They weren't stopping and Dan didn't really know why he was targeted. For being a theater kid? For not making problems? For being nice? Fuck him if he knew. He was just happy they weren't physically abusive.

That was of course before someone grabbed his wrist from behind so tightly he hissed in pain.

"Are you even listening to us, queer?" kid said with anger on his face.

Dan was stunned. He didn't meet his soulmate yet, and even if he did, same sex soulmates were common and existed since the beginning of the human race. Yet some really rare people said that people who can reproduce without help are better. Everyone frowned at that opinion though, so the whole hall was suddenly very quiet and even the friends of the kid looked shocked. Dan just tugged his arm out of his grasp and walked away quickly.

He wasn't even sure his soulmate is a boy. 

The kids didn't dare to follow him now that everyone was looking at them. 

When he got to his class he sat at the back of the classroom. Once his classmates came in, a few of them smiled at him. They didn't like him, he knew, but they disliked the assholes who were bullying him more, so it canceled each other.

Soon the teacher came in and started talking. So, since noones' attention was on him Dan tugged his sleeve down to see a red handprint. He sighed and pulled sleeve back in place.

He started to doodle on the corner of his notebook. He thought about what those kids said. Were they right? How is his soulmate going to deal with him when he is... him? He is not interesting, he's annoying and most of the time he is so sad. Doesn't sound like good soulmate material.

He looked at his drawing, it was a badly shaded moon. On the corner of the page fell a bit of water that escaped his eyes. He swiftly dried his eyes with his sleeve. 

He couldn't cry at school. Even though his soulmate deserved better, they especially didn't deserve a crybaby for a soulmate.

His sulking suddenly stopped when he felt the chills of being hugged and warmth spreading through his body. He gently closed his eyes. 

His soulmate was clearly also at school, with their notebook in front of them, doodling on the page corner. There was already sad face and heart next to it. Then they moved their hand and showed that they've drawn a sun with a big smile and a few more hearts around it.

Dan smiled, it was obvious that his soulmate saw his drawing and his tears and tried to cheer him up.

He also knew how much concentration and determination is needed to give your soulmate soulmate vision on purpose.

You see, when you're a kid your thoughts usually only focus on one thing at the time so it's not that hard to focus solemnly on your soulmate giving them soulmate vision in progress. But once you grow up a bit you start to think about many stuff at the same time so soulmate vision get more rear.

Something changes again when you meet them and it becomes almost like texting. You can do it at any moment and block it if necessary but until then, it was special.

So Dan really appreciated it. He felt loved. This stranger who didn't know him but was perfect for him made him smile and feel cared for with all the distance between them.

And he was gonna go through anything for them. Because they belong to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully ill come to next chapter sooner.. once again sorry for waiting 
> 
> Thanks for reading have a great day =)

**Author's Note:**

> So there was that. I hope you liked it. I'll update every week/two weeks hopefully (no cliffhangers though, don't worry).
> 
> Thanks again for reading have a great day/night/evenings/idk =) <33


End file.
